Movie Night
by British Girl Loving Fandoms
Summary: Ziva has a bad day and Tony comes round with movies. sounds strange but it does get better! DISCALIMER - I don't own NCIS or any of the characters/storylines.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - This is my first fanfic! Please review and comment if you like it!**

_Ugh! _Thought Ziva as yet another man took up the bar stool next to her. She had had enough of men trying to buy her drinks or ask her out (and fail). Tonight she could only think of one person, Tony.

She had loved him ever since that first day at the bullpen. His smile, his 'famous' DiNozzo charm. She loved the way he would get so jealous of her if she had a boyfriend! She didn't know if she was imagining his jealousy, she hoped she wasn't. She didn't think he would ever like her despite the fact that he was constantly flirting with her. No, he was to much of a commitment freak for that.

The next day as she arrived at the bullpen and Tony recited another movie fact, she got a call from Ray.

"Hello Ziva."

"Ray, I want nothing more to do with you. I want you out of my life!"

"well hello to you too! Ziva i know we didn't end on the best of terms-"

"You could say that!" she said as she cut him off

"Can we talk? Please Ziva, I still love you!"

"Ray, I am not going to go through that again. Goodbye Ray."

She put the phone down and slumped into the chair; her head in her hands.

"What did C. I. Ray want this time?"

"It is none of your business Tony!"

"Just remember i will always be there for you Ziva."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will remind me!"

After that the day went pretty fast and Ziva was ready to go home, have dinner, get into her pajamas and snuggle up in bed with a book. As soon as she finished eating she heard a knock at the door. It was Tony. He was carrying a bag of popcorn, a handful of films and a bottle of wine.

"Hey, thought you could use some relaxation time after what happened with Ray!"She could not turn him down now he was standing outside her door, with his freshly showered smell empowering her.

"Thanks, make yourself at home."

**Author's Note - Should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note - Sorry it's been so long! I've been really busy and I didn't have internet for a couple of days! **

_"Hey, thought you could use some relaxation time after what happened with Ray!"She could not turn him down now he was standing outside her door, with his freshly showered smell empowering her._

_"Thanks, make yourself at home."_

"So, what did C. want this time?" asked Tony with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"It was nothing, he just wanted to explain."

"But you told him where to go and that you didn't want him anymore?" Tony asked, though he knew the answer.

"Yes. Please can we not talk about this right now?"

"Ok. Pick any movie." Tony fanned out the films and eventually Ziva settled on One Day.

About half way through the film, Ziva felt Tony's arms slowly surround her. While she was encased in his arms she felt safe; safer than she had in years. Suddenly she felt a kiss on her neck. She moaned softly. Sensing that she liked it, Tony kissed her neck again and again, each kiss closer to her mouth than the last. Soon his lips were at her mouth. She felt him press his lips against hers and in that moment she lost control of everything. It was something she had wanted to do for four years and it was everything she expected and more. Their kiss quickly grew more fierce but only now did she realise what she was doing.

"No." Ziva broke their lips apart.

"What's up sweetcheeks, something up?"

"We cannot do this, it is wrong."

"How?" Tony did not understand, he had thought she liked it.

"It is not allowed. Rule 12 - Never date a-" Tony cut her off with a kiss.

"Who cares about rule 12? I have wanted to kiss you for ages but rule 12 stopped me! After I lost you I realised that if I ever wanted to kiss you I should, before it's too late." By this time Tony was crying and seeing the tears stream down his face, Ziva felt something break inside her. Something she never knew existed.

Once Tony stopped crying they went back to the film but Ziva couldn't concentrate. Whenever she tried to watch, she found her self, eyes glazed over, in deep thought. Only problem was, she could never remember what she was thinking. Something was troubling her and until she knew what, she was helpless.

**Author's Note - Tony came clean! More Tiva to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note - Going to try and update at least once a week. Sorry I haven't updated, but I have violin lessons every Wednesday.**

_Once Tony stopped crying they went back to the film but Ziva couldn't concentrate. Whenever she tried to watch, she found her self, eyes glazed over, in deep thought. Only problem was, she could never remember what she was thinking. Something was troubling her and until she knew what, she was helpless._

That night after Tony had left, Ziva found herself lying awake. The time was now 2am and she still hadn't slept a wink. She was thinking about Tony. What he had said had touched a nerve, awakened something inside of her. Something that had been dormant since the day she was born.

Eventually, after Ziva had finally gotten some sleep, it was morning and as the sun rose over the state of Virginia, Ziva was already up and had just finished her morning run as the phone rang. It was Tony.

"I wanted to call and tell you that I meant what I said last night and that it wasn't something I'd said in a drunken haze. It really meant something to me and I hope it meant something to you." Tony sounded like he had been crying.

"It did mean something but I just can't do this." Ziva regretted those words as soon as she said them but she knew it was for the better.

"Oh, OK. I understand." there was something about his voice that hit Ziva.

"Please Tony, just listen to-" he cut her off.

"It's fine! I'll see you at work."

Work that day was very awkward and they were both happy to be out of the office. Gibbs must have sensed that something was off between them and avoided putting them together, something they both were grateful for. At the end of the day as they both headed home, Ziva realised what had been on her mind. It was Tony. She knew that the kiss had meant something but it had just hit her that it had meant more than she first thought.

Suddenly a loud crash released her from her thoughts. She looked around, slightly dazed by what had happened. There was a sharp pain in her head and legs. As the situation slowly became clear she could hear voices. She felt herself sink into oblivion, the voice fading with every second.

**Author's Note - Hahaha! Aren't i mean leaving it as a cliff hanger!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note - Sorry I didn't update over the weekend, I was really busy!**

_Suddenly a loud crash released her from her thoughts. She looked around, slightly dazed by what had happened. There was a sharp pain in her head and legs. As the situation slowly became clear she could hear voices. She felt herself sink into oblivion, the voice fading with every second._

All around her Ziva could hear voices and beeps. Soon she realised that she was in A&E and that the voices were nurses and the beeps were from the monitor beside her. The beeps got quicker and the voices got louder and more frantic. The world went black as her surroundings faded away for a second time.

_6 days later_

The room slowly became clear and she noticed there were people in her room.

"Ziva! Oh my God, you're alive! I, er, we were so worried!" It was Tony. He looked like he had been crying and his face was red and puffy.

"Whe- where am I? What happened?" She could hardly speak, her voice barely a whisper. Her head ached and the pain in her leg was still there.

"You're in hospital. You had an accident." his voice was soft and filled with love and pity.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was Gibbs.

"Hey Ziver. How ya doing?" It was obvious that he was trying not to sound worried.

"Gibbs," her voice was more of a croak, "how are you?"

"It's me who should be asking you that! I'm fine, how are you?"

"What have I done? Why is my leg hurting?"

"The nurse says you have broken one leg and bruised the other. You have an acute injury on the back of your head and they had you in a medically induced coma for 6 days."

Ziva noticed that Tony had disappeared.

"Where is Tony?"

"I told him to get some coffee. He's been with you almost everyday since he found out!"

She found herself struggling to keep her eyes open. She didn't know whether it was because of the news or if the medicine was working. Whatever it was, Gibbs noticed and left, leaving her alone with his last words.

**Author's Note - Don't worry, there will be more Tiva. I know there isn't very much in this chapter but I needed a chapter at the hospital.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note - So sorry for keeping you! Been so busy! Probably won't update until Friday so I'll try and make this longer.**

_"Where is Tony?"_

_"I told him to get some coffee. He's been with you almost everyday since he found out!"_

_She found herself struggling to keep her eyes open. She didn't know whether it was because of the news or if the medicine was working. Whatever it was, Gibbs noticed and left, leaving her alone with his last words._

After an extra four days in hospital Ziva was discharged. She did, however, have to stay at a friend's place as she was not able enough to walk up and down stairs unaided. She had stayed at Abby's for a couple of days but Abby was going away for a conference and would be gone for about five days leaving Ziva with a choice between Tony or McGee. However awkward it was between her and Tony she would rather be sharing a flat with him than McGee.

She was standing in Abby's apartment waiting for Tony to pick her up (Abby had already left) when suddenly she got a text. It was from Abby. _Hi! Been meaning to ask you something about Tony. What is going on between you two? You have been so awkward around each other! Hope you have a good time without me! - Abby_. She was about to reply when Tony walked in.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure." she replied, leaving Abby's text unanswered

When they arrived at Tony's flat and he had helped her up the stairs, Ziva went to unpack when Tony grabbed her waist.

"We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. You like me, I like you but I don't want to hurt you!"

"Ziva please! I never left that hospital when you were there and if you were still there then so would I!"

" Gibbs told me. Tony, I love you. I'm just scared."

"I love you too. Ziva if you don't think I'm scared then you're wrong. I really want to be with you and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy!"

Ziva was speechless, it was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her and she didn't know what to say. So instead she said nothing. As they stood staring at each other, Ziva trying to figure out what had just happened, they felt a strange calm sensation pass over them. All their worries were gone. They needed nothing but each other.

Tony, his hands still round her waist, drew her closer to him. She let herself fall into his chest. With one look he knew. He kissed her. She kissed him back. They kissed for what felt like a lifetime before they pulled back. Still no words were spoken, only actions. She simply moved away from him. Freeing herself from his grasp. She moved silently and quickly into the spare room where she was about to unpack (for a second time) when she saw the phone and remembered Abby's message. She debated whether to tell her what had happened and decided she would, only an outline. She didn't want Abby getting over excited. She quickly typed her message_: Hi Abs! You were right, something is up with Tony and I. He told me he liked me and I told him no. I just don't want to hurt him! I know you will want to talk when you get back but please don't mention anything to Tony! - Ziva. _She thought that should be enough to keep Abby quiet.

Tony, left alone in the living room, decided to make a start on dinner. When he was about halfway through making it Ziva came out of the spare room and sat on the sofa.

"Tony, I've thought about what you said and what happened and I've decided to give us a go. Only while I'm here so don't get your hopes up!" her voice was timid and shy but by the end it had gone back to it's normal, confident sound.

"I promise you I will make every second we have together count!"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note - Sorry! I've been v.v. busy but I am planning on making every chapter longer from now on! Enjoy!

_"Tony, I've thought about what you said and what happened and I've decided to give us a go. Only while I'm here so don't get your hopes up!" her voice was timid and shy but by the end it had gone back to it's normal, confident sound._

_"I promise you I will make every second we have together count!"_

After dinner they decided to watch a film. As Ziva was the guest, Tony let her pick which movie. In the end they watched The proposal, with Tony quoting lines before even the actors had time to say them! About halfway through Tony felt Ziva curl up into a ball and rest her head on his lap. Soon he started to hear a soft snore coming from Ziva and decided it was time for bed.

"Hey Zi," he shook her just enough to wake her slowly. God only knows what would become of him if he had awaken her noisily, her being a trained assassin and an ex-mossad agent. "Time to go to bed."

"Urgh, what time is it?" he loved the way she sounded, half asleep yet still fully aware of everything (except, it seems, the time).

"About 11. You fell asleep. Looks like those meds are kicking in. You go get changed and I'll bring you some hot milk."

"Thank you Tony"

Ziva entered her room and checked her phone, wondering what Abby had said. _Wow! What are you going to do? I'm so sorry left you with him! Then again, you too NEED to talk, you've been dancing round each other for years! Sorry again! - Abby xxx._ She knew Abby was right, they had been dancing around each other for years and the only thing stopping them was rule 12. Yes that rule was still in place but she figured she wasn't at work while she was healing and it was only a trial period with Tony.

She was jolted back into reality when Tony knocked on her door. "Hey, your favourite person is outside with your milk!" She could hear him smirking through the wooden door.

"One minute!" She hurried to get changed as fast as she could. "You can come in now!" The door opened before she could finish her sentence.

"There's my sweet cheeks! And here's her milk, just like I promised!" Ziva found herself blushing at the name. She always did when he brought up _that_ undercover op.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Just as he was going out the room he heard Ziva say something.

"Can you stay with me a bit longer please? I like talking to you."

"Sure. Don't worry, I like talking to you too!"

"Tony,"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do when I go back. With rule 12 and Gibbs?"

"Well, this is only a trial period so don't get your hopes up!" He mimicked her earlier words. "I'm only messing. I'll figure something out Zi! Promise!"

She felt her eyelids start to droop and knew she needed sleep. "Night Tony."

"Night. Love you." he draw the door to behind him.

"Love you too."

The next morning Ziva awoke to the smell of pancakes. When she went into the kitchen she found Tony standing at the hob with the frilly apron Ziva had got him as a joke one Christmas.

"Morning sweet cheeks! I made pancakes! Thought it would be a nice thing to do seeing as I got the day off. You know, so you can see what I'm like in a relationship, or whatever this is."

Ziva could not help but laugh "Wow, I could get used to this, whatever this is!" He laughed as she echoed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note - This is up faster than usual because I wrote a massive chapter 6 and had to split it! Hope you like it!

_The next morning Ziva awoke to the smell of pancakes. When she went into the kitchen she found Tony standing at the hob with the frilly apron Ziva had got him as a joke one Christmas._

_"Morning sweet cheeks! I made pancakes! Thought it would be a nice thing to do seeing as I got the day off. You know, so you can see what I'm like in a relationship, or whatever this is."_

_Ziva could not help but laugh "Wow, I could get used to this, whatever this is!" He laughed as she echoed him._

After breakfast Ziva took a shower and got changed. Tony had told her he had arranged a special 'date' for her and had advised her to dress up a little. She eventually decided to go for a white lace skater dress, matching converse and her star of David necklace. She had left her hair down, free to cascade down her shoulders and back. Tony had also dressed up a bit and had ditched the jeans for a button down shirt and smart pants. Noticing Tony's outfit, Ziva wondered where they was going that could have made him dress up. He had given her a blindfold as soon as she got in the car and told her to put it on for 'secrecy' purposes.

She was allowed to take the covering off the moment the car stopped. She looked around at her surroundings. She might have passed her American Citizenship test but she didn't know where she was now.

"Tony, where are we?" She glanced at the grass and rocks around her. There were little kids with parents playing nearby and dogs seemed to rein free.

"We, Ziva David, are in the most beautiful place in all of DC; Columbus Park."

"Is this where you take all your temporary girlfriends?" she teased.

"No, just the super hot, Israeli, trained assassin ones!" He leant down and kissed her on the forehead.

They strolled around for a couple of hours, talking and taking in the beautiful scenery. After about 2 hours of waking, they found themselves back at the car.

"Ready for surprise numero dos?" he asked.

"What, there's more?"

"You didn't think I would make you dress up to walk round an admittedly wonderful park with an amazing guide did you?

"A modest one as well!" she laughed.

"Yes well, it's hard not to praise yourself when you're me!" He sounded confident but Ziva noticed he was blushing slightly. She knew she had caught him off guard and she loved knowing she could still embarrass him after all these years.

They went to a little Italian restaurant tucked away on the outskirts of the city. The exterior wad very run down and bland, the inside however was a different story. The walls were red with black, iron candle holders. The tables were a dark wood with matching chairs and red checked tablecloths. The whole place screamed romantic at the couple and Ziva thought the Italian theme was very fitting.

"So, how do you like it?" asked Tony.

"It is amazing!" replied Ziva.

"I thought you'd like it!" He had a smirk on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note - hey! I have now found out I can write fanfic on my phone so I should get chapters up quicker!

_"So, how do you like it?" asked Tony._

_"It is amazing!" replied Ziva._

_"I thought you'd like it!" He had a smirk on his face._

When they had got sat down and Tony had ordered Champagne they noticed that a silence had descended on them.

"What's up?" asked Tony after the silence had got too much for him.

"Nothing," she replied, " just thinking."

"Are you still fretting over Gibbs?"

"I don't understand. Why would I be threatening over him?"

Tony laughed. "Fretting Ziva, not threatening. It means worrying. Are you worried?"

Ziva didn't know what to say. "I, I guess I am."

"Hey, Zi. I told you I would figure something out! Just stop worrying and enjoy tonight."

"You are right. I am sorry Tony. Please can we not talk of this again?"

"Whatever you want Zi. Whatever you want."

Eventually their food arrived and the only sound from the table was one of eating and drinking with the occasional laugh when they realised that they were staring at each other.

Once the meal was over and Tiny had rejected Ziva's offer to pay, they walked back to the car. The dinner had been lovely, rich conversation to match the food. As it was a beautiful summer evening, they had decided to walk round the park once more but Ziva's medication had worn off, leaving her unable to walk any more than a few steps before falling. Luckily Tony wad very sympathetic to her situation and decided a nightcap at home would be just as nice. No matter how much Ziva said she hated sympathy, it felt nice to her knowing that he was thinking of her. They got home to find multiple missed calls from Gibbs.

"Uh, oh! Looks like I'm in trouble!" remarked Tony.

"What have you done now? Fall asleep at your desk again?" Her tone was playful but Tony sensed worry in there somewhere.

Tony picked up the phone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Di'Nozzo?" Gibbs sounded angry and was shouting so loud Tony had to put the phone away from his ear.

"I, I don't know what you're on about Boss."

"To hell you don't! You were out with Ziva! What the hell happened to rule 12?"

"We went out yes but as friends!"

"Didn't look to friendly to me, looked romantic!"

"Boss, we are friends-"

"You have wanted to be more than that for years!"

Ziva snatched the phone off him.

"Gibbs, listen to me."

"Ziva! Can you please explain what is going on between you and Tony?"

"We, we are... It's complicated" she said, using a word she once denied have that meaning.

"Are you sleeping with each other?" his voice was tired.

"No, we are not"

"Ok."His voice was tired but annoyed. The line went dead.

The room went silent as both of them were trying to let what Gibbs had said sink in.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note - So I am probably going to be able to post at least three times a week. Forgot to say but the park in my last chapters was a made up park. Enjoy!

_The room went silent as both of them were trying to let what Gibbs had said sink in._

After a good 10 minutes of silence, Ziva decided to go to bed. She didn't think anyone had seen her with Tony but she wasn't as aware when she was with Tony. She had let her guard down.

Tony sat. He didn't know Gibbs had seen them. Where had he been or had he got McGoo to spy on them. He knew it couldn't be Abs because she was away. All this thinking made his head hurt so he too, went to bed.

When Ziva awoke the apartment was empty. She walked into the kitchen to find a note.

_Hi Zi,_

_Gone to work. Will be back about 8. Help yourself to anything you want. _

_Love you_

_Tony xx_

Ziva was happy at the note but realised she was now housebound as she could not go down stairs. After making breakfast she decided to call Jenny.

"Hello?"

"Jenny, it's Ziva."

"Why hello a pleasant surprise. How is the leg?"

"The leg is fine thank you. You can probably guess that I did not ring you to talk about my injuries."

"That thought did cross my mind. What can I do for you?"

"Well you know that I am staying at Tony's, and you know that our relationship has sometimes crossed from work to personal..."

"Yes..." her voice was impatient.

"Tony told me he liked me and I turned him down but something has changed since I went to his and I told him that I would give us a go while we are here."

"If you are happy I don't see the- Oh! Gibbs' rule 12!"

"Yes. You see yesterday Tony took me out on a date to a little Italian restaurant where Gibbs saw us. He rang Tony when we got home and he was really pissed off! I am worried about Tony, he us with Gibbs and I know he isn't the most open of people when it comes to relationships."

"Which one again? Oh right, they are both stubborn bastards! Don't worry Ziva! I will keep an eye on Tony. If you want, I can talk to Gibbs?"

"Yes please! Thank you so much Jenny!"

"It's fine. You and Tony are made for each other. We will find a way. Bye Ziva."

"Thanks again. Bye Jenny."

After hanging up Ziva decided to read. She felt a lot better knowing that Jenny would speak to Gibbs.

Tony arrived home to find Ziva asleep on the sofa, a book on her chest. _Meds must have made her sleepy_ thought Tony. He decided to make his 'famous' mac'n'cheese. Ziva woke up about half an hour after Tony came home to find a steaming hot bowl of pasta.

"Hey Zi, finally woke up? Guess my pasta is just to good to resist!" he laughed.

"Urgh," she sounded tired "something smells nice."

"It's either me or the pasta."

She said nothing but sat at the table and began to eat. She was hungrier than she realised.

Once the meal had ended they cuddled up in front of the TV. America's Next Top Model was on but neither of them could concentrate. Ziva decided to tell Tony about her conversation with Jenny.

"Wow, no wonder Jenny kept giving Gibbs the evils!" said Tony after she has recounted the phone call.

"I trust Jenny and I thought seeing as they are close that maybe she can talk to him. You aren't mad are you?"

"Of course I'm not sweet cheeks! I love you and I'm glad you spoke to her." He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Meanwhile Gibbs was in his basement working on the boat when he heard someone at the door. He looked up to find Jenny at the top of the stairs.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" he said.

"You still don't lock your door Agent Gibbs."

"I have never been Agent Gibbs to you. I have always been Jethro!" He sounded annoyed but he had loved those days.

"You loved it when we were together Jethro!" she replied, "As much as I like reminiscing about us I am here for another couple, even if they are temporary."

"Oh, so you came here, disrupted my privacy all to stick up for Tony and Ziva!" He was almost shouting now. "They know the rules, they don't like them then the door is always open!"

"You don't mean that Jethro," Somehow Jenny remained calm, "you love them like your own! You know how much they mean to one another and I think somewhere deep down you think they are better off together!"

"No Jenny I don't! I believe they should stick to the rules and that the only relationship they should have is a friend on friend one! Yes, I see them as my own and that is why I have rule 12, I wouldn't know what to do if one of them got hurt!" Gibbs never meant to say that much but once it was out he could not take it back. Jenny stood there. The silence was deafening.

"Wow, I didn't know you felt that way. I would've understood, you know, if you had just told me."

"I just don't want to see them hurt, especially not by each other. I love them Jenny, I really love them."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note - Sorry the last one took so long. It was finished on Saturday but I had no Internet.

_"I just don't want to see them hurt, especially not by each other. I love them Jenny, I really love them."_

Ziva was home alone. Tony had just gone to get some things from the shop and she had just finished tidying up when she got a phone call. It was Gibbs.

"Ziver, I know I haven't been that supportive of you and Tony but if you make each other happy then I am willing to let you be together."

Ziva was speechless. She had never heard Gibbs like this. _Maybe he is drunk_ she thought. "Gibbs, thank you but Tony and I are only trying this out until I go back to work or until one of us doesn't like it anymore."

"Ziver, you and Tony are meant for each other and the only reason I have stopped you from being together in the past was because I love you both so much and I could not bare to see either of you upset."

"Thank you Gibbs. I love you like a father and I know Tony thinks of you that way as well. I will remember what you have said. Toda Gibbs."

The line went dead. _What had he meant when he said he had stopped us from being together in case we got hurt? _She heard a knock. It was Tony with the food.

Over dinner Tony was told about the conversation with Gibbs.

"So he really approves of us being together?"

"So it seems. I keep thinking there is some match."

"Catch, Zi, it's catch but I know where you're coming from. He has always had rule 12 and to just get rid of it for no reason? It's not like Gibbs!"

Ziva hadn't told Tony everything. He didn't know why Gibbs had had rule 12 and she wasn't going to tell him until she understood it better.

Abby rang after dinner and told Ziva that she would be home the next day. As Tony heard that Ziva would be leaving his face fell. It would be the end of his temporary relationship with Ziva. He was quiet for the rest of the night. Ziva must have noticed because she turned to him and kissed him.

"Just because I am going back to Abby's doesn't mean we can't be together. We can still see each other!" she assured him.

"Yeah. I'd like that."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note - Sorry chapter 10 was so short, I have a good plan for the fic. Enjoy!**

_"Just because I am going back to Abby's doesn't mean we can't be together. We can still see each other!" she assured him._

_"Yeah. I'd like that."_

_4 months later_

It was Ziva's first day back and she was nervous. She had seen Tony since she left, but it was only once or twice when he took her on dates. Abby, of course, was ecstatic about the whole thing. She knew that they were meant for each other and was over the moon that they had decided to give it a chance. As Ziva stood in front of the mirror she pondered Gibbs' words. _"__T__he only reason I have stopped you from being together in the past was because I love you both so much and I could not bare to see either of you upset.__" _What had he meant by that? She knew that he cared for both of them and that he didn't want to see them get hurt but she thought there was something more. Something deeper. Abby's voiced brought her from her thoughts. "Come on Ziva, You don't want to be late for your first day back!" Ziva didn't answer. She walked through the apartment, grabbed her bag and followed the goth to the car.

When she walked into the bullpen there were balloons all over her desk and a little card attached to a bunch of flowers.

_Welcome back! __W__e all really missed you and we are really glad you are back! __W__e have gone to Abby's lab so just make your way down. __X__xx_

Ziva read the card and was filled with happiness. She still didn't what she would do about Gibbs but she would find a way.

When she made her way to the lab she heard whispering. It sounded like McGee and Abby, but she couldn't work out what was being said. As she walked in there was a loud pop and confetti spilled out everywhere. Suddenly she saw all of the team stand up from their hiding places. She wasn't surprised that Abby and McGee had hid together, it was obvious they liked each other! Abby could go on about her and Tony all she wanted but Ziva could always respond with a comment about McGee. That always made Abby blush. Tony was the first to speak.

"Welcome back Zi!"

"Wow, thanks! I wasn't expecting this!"

Tony went to respond but Abby interrupted him. "Do you like it? It was my idea! It's not too much is it?" Ziva was bombarded with questions.

"No, it's perfect!" She was speechless.

After everyone had gone back to work Gibbs walked over to Ziva.

"Is something wrong between you and Tony? If it is about me, I am fully behind you. I realised I cannot stop other people from being happy just because of Shannon."

"I just feel like there is something in between us. Something that is putting distance between us."

"Have you spoken to Tony about this?"

"No, you are the only one I've told. I think I will see how things are now I am back."

"Ok, I am always here for you Ziver, you know that?"

"Thanks Gibbs."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note - Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I am working on a CSI fic as well. Enjoy!**

_"I just feel like there is something in between us. __S__omething that is putting distance between us."_

_"Have you spoken to Tony about this?"_

_"No, you are the only one I've told. __I think I will see how things are now I am back."_

_"Ok, I am always here for you Ziver, you know that?"_

_"Thanks Gibbs."_

At the end of the day Ziva made her way down to the lab. Abby had arranged a girls' night in and wanted Ziva to meet her. They drove down to Abby's, ordered pizza and began to play Truth or Dare. It was Ziva's turn to choose.

"Truth." she picked.

"Do you love Tony? And I mean _LOVE_ not like, love!" Abby laughed.

"Yes." she sounded confident with her answer but there was a look of uncertainty in her eyes which Abby must've noticed.

"What's up Zi, I thought you liked him?"  
"I do, that's what I said."

"Then why do your eyes tell me there's something wrong? Please Ziva."

"I, I feel that there is some distance between us, something stoping us from being happy." Her voice almost broke. Abby thought she might see Ziva cry.

"Ziva, who have you told?"  
"Just you and Gibbs."

"Ziva, you need to talk to him about this, now!"

"Abby, it's girls' night in! I can't!"

"Ring him and ask him to come over!"

"I ca-" she started.

"_Now_!"

Ziva rang Tony and he was over in under 10 minutes. Ziva didn't want to have this conversation with him but she was being pressured into it. Besides, he was here now, she can't back out of it. When she opened the door she was overwhelmed by his smell, obviously some designer aftershave. The fragrance messed with her emotions making it extremely difficult to think straight. After exchanging their greetings and inviting him inside Ziva decided to tell him.

"We need to talk." her voice was quiet.

"That sounds like I'm in trouble. Have I upset you sweet cheeks?" he sounded genuinely worried which made Ziva feel even guiltier.

"No, of course not baby, I just feel like there is distance between us, like we cannot be fully happy." she regretted those words as soon as she had said them.

"I, I don't know what you are on about? Ziva babe, do I, do I not make you happy? Are you unhappy with me?" he looked as if he was about to cry.

"No, I just feel as if there is something between us. You have don't nothing wrong, it is me who is feeling this way."

"Are we breaking up because that's what it sounds like. You know the 'It's not you, it's me' thing."

"I just think we should have some... space, just until I figure things out."  
"Oh, Ok. I understand. You know, I should really get going." His voice broke. As soon as he had left the apartment and was sat in his car, he let the tears cascade down his face like a waterfall of emotion. He thought about going to a bar and drink away his sorrows but he realised that nothing good would come of that and he decided to go somewhere better.

By the time he had reached his destination he had stopped crying but his eyes were still red and bloodshot, his cheeks puffy. He took a long, hard look in the mirror and decided that it was the best he could look at the moment. He walked into the room and stood at the top of the stairs. A voice called out.

"You talk to Tony yet Ziver?"

"Yeah, she did." Gibbs spun around and was only a little shocked to see Tony stood at the top of his basement stairs, crying.

"Tony. So she told you then."  
"If you are on abut the fact that we broke up, yeah she told me. Said that 'there was something stopping us from being fully happy' or some shit like that."  
"Were you fully happy?"  
"What do you think? Look at me! I'm a wreck. I sat in my car for half an hour crying my eyes out. I loved her Gibbs, she was my Shannon." Gibbs looked lonely at the mention of his dead wife and immediately thought of Kelly.

"I know she was Tony. And I know that I have never stopped loving her or Kelly and you will never stop loving Ziva. Are you really going to give up on her? I never gave up until I found the bastard that killed those two."  
"No, I can't give up on her but she doesn't love me anymore so it would be useless!" he collapsed into sobs again/  
"Just give her some space. I will act like nothing happened and ask her about it tomorrow if you want. I can try and get her to come round but you will have to wait. Ziva's tough and doesn't open up to people very easily."  
"I know." he said between sobs,"I really love her Gibbs."

Seeing as Tony was in no fit state to drive, Gibbs offered him the spare room. As soon as his head touched the pillow he was flat out. Gibbs watched over him like a father watching over his son and realised that that was what he was. He was a father to all of them. _Family is more than DNA _he thought. And with that, he too, went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note - so the CSI fic contains a character that isn't on the list so I am waiting for him to be added then that should be up. Enjoy!**

_He was a father to all of them. Family is more than DNA he thought. And with that, he too, went to bed._

The next day Tony awoke to find Gibbs sat on his bed.

"You ok?"

"Where's Ziva? Oh," he sounded upset, "yeah, we broke up but I'm ok."

"You drove over here crying Di'Nozzo, you are not ok! You called her your Shannon!"

"It's not my fault I love her." his voice was almost a whisper.

"She loves you as well you kn-" Tony cut him off.

"If she loves me why would she break up with me?" his voice had gotten louder and was almost a shout.

"Tony! Calm down! Ziva told me that she loves you but that she couldn't hurt you! She isn't used to being in a relationship with a co-worker, especially one she loves!"

Tony went quiet. Had she really told Gibbs this? He knew she was close to Gibbs so he wouldn't be surprised but he wasn't sure.

Gibbs hasn't exactly lied to Tony. Ziva had told him this but not with words. Her eyes and actions said it all. His gut told him everything he needed to know and he trusted that.

Ziva had slept the night at Abby's. She went through to the kitchen to find Abby with two cups of coffee. She looked ready for something but Ziva didn't know what. Abby hand her a cup of steaming coffee.

"We need to talk." Ziva felt uneasy.

"What about?" she asked.

"Tony and how upset he was." Abby said this like it was obvious.

"Abs, I love him I just don't want to hurt him. It didn't feel right. I lied to him, the real reason I broke up with him was because I didn't trust myself not to hurt him." _Wow, _she thought, _it's too early for this! Why am I just coming out with everything? Maybe she drugged my coffee?_

"No Ziva, I haven't drugged your drink!" Ziva thought she was the one who could read minds not Abby, "Why didn't you tell Tony the truth? It would've been easier on him!"

"I, it was the reason I stopped us being together before. I figure that if I didn't tell him then he wouldn't get as upset but I was wrong." _Is Abby sure that she didn't drug this coffee?_

"You need to speak to him and tell him the truth!"

"I will tell him the truth if you tell McGee the truth!" Ziva's idea was genius! She knew Abby would deny her feelings for McGee meaning she wouldn't have to talk to Tony.

"I don't lie to Timmy!"

"You like each other!"

"Fine, I will speak to him but you have to talk to Tony first!" Ziva's plan had back fired. As much as she dreaded talking to Tony, she cared about Abby and McGee more. She realised that she would have to talk to Tony anyway.

"Fine. I will talk to Tony but he will need some space first."

The rest of the day went slowly for all of them. Tony and Ziva especially. They spent all day thinking about each other. Ziva regretting what she did and Tony wondering what he had done wrong. Gibbs and Abby tried to comfort the two lost souls but to no avail. At the end of that day all Ziva wanted was to apologize and all Tony wanted was to hear her voice tell him she needed him.

The next day they got a call that a marine had been found dead outside a nightclub. As they waited for Abby to get back to them on the results of the tyre tracks they had found, Ziva decided that it was the perfect time to talk to Tony.

"Tony."

"What?" he sounded hurt.

"Please, can I just explain?"

"Why, you explained the other day! How much do you want to hurt me?" despite all attempts to keep his feelings at bay, he let it slip and almost started crying.

"Tony, I lied to you! The reason i bro-"

"Wait, you lied to me? After everything, you still lied to me?"

"Tony, I didn't want to hurt you! I thought by saying there was distance between us that you wouldn't get as upset but I know now that lying was wrong! I love you Tony and I would do anything to keep you from getting hurt but it seems like I hurt you. I am really sorry." Ziva herself had tears running down ger cheeks. Tony had rarely seen her cry, especially over a man. He was hurt that she was crying over him.

"I love you too Zi." That short sentence was all that needed to be said. They knew they were good and that they were back together. They found themselves looking into each others eyes. They were enjoying each other's company when they were interupted by Abby.

"Hey lovebirds! We have some news!" she had a smile on her face that said it all. The two agents knew before Abby even said anything.

"Let me guess, you two are together?" Ziva said this with a hint of sarcasm.

"Maybe they murdered an assistant the Director sent down. Maybe they have cleaned up so well that thee is no evidence!" Tony's voice, however, was dripping with sarcasm.

"No," A normal person would've been put off by Tony's comment but Abby simply dismissed it with the wave of her hand, "we are going out!"

Ziva jumped out if her chair and gave Abby a hug while Tony hit McGee on the back if the head. "You dare hurt her and you will have me to deal with!" he glared menacingly at McGee.

"Tony! Don't be mean to my Timmy!"

"Just making sure you don't get upset! That's hell for all of us!"

"There I was thinking you were being protective but no."

Tony felt a hand hit his head. "Shut up, all of you! Tony, don't be horrible to Abs and McGee, be careful. You hurt her Tony will be the least of your worries!"

Gibbs could see Tony smirking at the thought of Gibbs and McGee. "Same goes for you with Ziva Di'Nozzo!"

"B, b, but boss!" He was left standing in the bullpen and quickly followed everyone down to the lab, rubbing the back of his head.


End file.
